


Обещание

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>еще весной Куроко кое-что пообещал Кагами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> небольшое АУ после 139 главы - они немного задержались в раздевалке

Они победили.  
Кагами прислоняется к кафельной стене душевой и слушает победный шум пульса в ушах. Ноги все еще предательски подрагивают, а по телу разливается тягучая, ленивая усталость. Шевелиться не то что не хочется — не получается.  
Кабинка наполнена горячим хвойным паром, вода дробно стучит по плечам и рукам, стекает обжигающими ручейками вниз, закручиваясь водоворотом над сливным отверстием в полу.  
Хорошо.  
Они победили.  
— Кагами-кун.  
Куроко возникает из клубов пара как всегда неожиданно, но у Кагами даже на испуг сил нет: он выжат игрой подчистую, до последней капли адреналина. Он переполнен победой.  
— Мы выиграли, — Кагами улыбается Куроко и скорее чувствует, чем видит ответный отблеск в безмятежных глазах. Куроко сейчас смешной — мокрые волосы не липнут ко лбу, а топорщатся хохолком, делая его похожим на сердитого какаду. Очень серьезного какаду.  
— Кагами-кун, — начинает Куроко, — ты помнишь…  
Дверь в душевую открывается со скрипом, пуская по полу струю холодного воздуха — Куроко зябко переступает ногами — и голос капитана зовет:  
— Эй, вы там скоро? Тренер хочет где-нибудь отпраздновать!  
— Еще пять минут! — отзывается Кагами.  
Дверь закрывается. И с таким же звуком падает куда-то в пятки сердце Кагами, когда Куроко неторопливо, будто и не заметив паузы, заканчивает:  
— ...о чем мы с тобой говорили весной?  
Кагами помнит. Еще как. Кажется, даже через десять лет перед его глазами будет стоять то воспоминание, от которого в паху ощутимо тяжелеет и сейчас.  
Кагами кивает. Голос куда-то исчезает, уверенность, еще секунду назад бурлившая в крови, тоже. Его хватает только на хриплое почти карканье:  
— Сейчас?  
— Я же обещал.  
Голос у Куроко ровный как всегда, а вот глаза — равнодушные, теплые, пустые, безжалостные, наивные — смеются, пока он опускается на колени.  
В комнате внезапно становится абсолютно нечем дышать, пар забивает нос и рот, вода льется, шумит, отгораживая Кагами от всего остального мира, заключая его в горячую прозрачную камеру, где есть только он и Куроко. Куроко, который смотрит на него снизу вверх, как на величайшее сокровище мира. Куроко, до боли стискивающий пальцами его бедра — и кто сказал, что он слабак и ничего не стоит? Куроко, чьей воли к победе хватило сегодня на всю Сейрин и еще осталось мелочью на сдачу Тоо.  
Кагами запрокидывает голову, стукаясь затылком о стену. Смотреть на светлую макушку и покрасневшие губы, обхватывающие его член, невыносимо. Он готов кончить каждую секунду, но старательно сдерживается, кусая губы и цепляясь ногтями за скользкий кафель. Кажется, Куроко не очень хорошо умеет делать минет, кашляет, задевает член зубами и слишком сильно стискивает у основания. Кажется, у них совершенно нет времени, а за дверью — незапертой! — ждет команда. Кажется, Кагами на это насрать.  
Взгляд плывет и мутнеет, удовольствие — горячечное, торопливое — раскатывается по телу обжигающими волнами, даже вода кажется холоднее, чем губы Куроко. Кагами привычным жестом опускает руку на его макушку, пропускает сквозь пальцы влажные пряди и едва не кончает, когда слышит тихий стон-урчание, скользнувший по члену вместе с языком.  
Это пьянит не хуже победы. Даже лучше, в сотни, в тысячи раз лучше победы в самом сложном матче. Их еще будет не одна и не две, а эти минуты — единственные в своем роде.  
Кагами кусает свою ладонь, стискивает зубы почти до боли — оргазм сносит все барьеры и рамки подчистую, наваливается девятым валом и отступает, оставляя после себя блаженную пустоту и вату вместо суставов.  
Кагами сползает на пол и тянет к себе Куроко, едва не падая вместе с ним на мокрый пол: мышцы будто в кисель превратились. Куроко расслабленно фыркает ему в плечо, а потом поднимает сияющие глаза:  
— Кагами-кун?..  
Кагами не отвечает, молча целует, чувствуя на губах Куроко свой собственный вкус, и надеется, что тот поймет без слов. Как на площадке. Как обычно. Как всегда.


End file.
